Roger Murtaugh (TV Series)
Roger Murtaugh is a 23-year veteran police officer of the Los Angeles Police Department and one of the two main protagonists of Lethal Weapon. He is portrayed by Damon Wayans Sr. Personality Murtaugh is known for taking his job as a police officer serious enough, like any other officer, but is really dedicated to it. As much as he takes the job serious enough, he also takes his health very serious, after having recently suffered a "minor" heart attack six months ago, after the birth of his newborn and after recently celebrating his 50th birthday, and he must avoid stress while maintaining a low level of stress in his life while being partnered up with Martin Riggs. He clearly can't stand Riggs at first, and thinks he is "very" dangerous and suicidal for now. Being a family man, also, he takes his relationship with his family serious, too. Taking his health serious, he monitors his pulse and heart rate and stress levels with an Apple Fitbit watch he wears, thereby, being able to watch over his stress levels in being able to avoid as much stress as possible in the process, especially while maintaining it. As much he takes it serious enough, his wife Trish even counts on him to keep an eye on it as much as possible, which he promises that he would. Biography Roger Murtaugh was born 1966, being 50-years-old, having recently celebrated his 50th birthday, somewhere after the time of the birth of his newborn baby girl and his "minor" heart attack. He is a native of Inglewood, California, and currently resides in Sherman Oaks. He went to college, where he played football and got a scholarship during that time. He joined the LAPD in 1994, having been a 23-year veteran. He is known for taking pride in his work as a police officer, having been on the force for 23 years. Around the time of becoming a police officer, he met a beautiful woman named Trish, who he ended up marrying and had three kids with: a son named Roger "RJ" Jr., a daughter named Riana, and another daughter named Harper, his newborn. March 2016, six months after his "minor" heart attack and the birth of his newborn daughter, Harper, at the same time, he's recently been talking about getting back to work, but promises Trish that he'll be safe out there and watch over his health. The he day returns to work, he meets Martin Riggs, a Navy SEAL veteran and a transfer from El Paso, Texas, who foiled an attempted bank robbery, who he ends up being partners with. Characteristics Murtaugh is bald, with a mustache. As a detective, he wears regular dress clothes such as dress pants, dress shirts, and blazer jackets, and occasionally a fedora hat and sunglasses. Sometimes, he even rarely wears a toboggan hat. His choice for firearm is normally a SIG-Sauer P226, but can sometimes be seen carrying a Heckler & Koch USP in subsequent episodes. Gallery Category:TV series Category:LAPD Category:Characters Category:Murtaugh Family Category:Males Category:African-Americans Category:Americans